


Crimen Perfecto

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, Ligera insinuación, M/M, Mención excesiva del color rosa, Muchos besos, One-Shot, Romance, Shrk stan, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Un crimen tan perfecto como su amor.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 4





	Crimen Perfecto

**.**

**.**

Francia, el país del amor… Y donde se encuentran las joyerías más antiguas y prestigiosas del mundo.

Takamura Shiki viaja lejos de casa con una misión importante. No le tomará mucho tiempo, sólo un cuarto de noche para ser exactos, y luego podrá volver a su ciudad a emplear el resto de su plan.

El primer paso es sencillo, sólo debe entrar, tomar y salir; y con su habilidad será pan comido, principalmente por la emoción que hace arder su corazón.

La noche cae y la zona comercial se vacía, trasladando a los residentes y turistas a sitios más entretenidos y bulliciosos próximos a la emblemática _Torre Eiffel_. En cuanto a Shiki, él camina bajo la luz de los faroles vistiendo completamente de negro, incluyendo un sombrero del mismo color que cubre sus violetas cabellos, y a pocos minutos del hotel donde se hospeda consigue su objetivo…

La edificación es antigua, representando lo mejor de la arquitectura colonial francesa, cubierta de un blanco grisáceo y de ventanales de un verdoso pasto. Se alza en una esquina, ocupando un gran tramo de terreno, y Shiki la detalla por un rato (Francia es realmente fascinante, no le extraña) antes de ascender sin apuro por los escalones de la entrada.

No le quita mucho tiempo burlar todo el sistema de seguridad como el profesional que es, ese lugar se ve antiguo por fuera pero sin duda tiene los mecanismos más actualizados para protegerse, y una vez dentro deja su saco largo a un lado junto a su sombrero, recordando con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica los consejos que recibió hace un tiempo atrás del más experimentado en esas áreas.

_“En estos casos lo mejor es despojarse de la ropa holgada” _

Shiki tiene años de experiencia en el medio, ganando prestigio entre los suyos a pesar de no ser muy visto y no ser ese su objetivo, aunque las joyerías no son precisamente su fuerte por lo poco que las frecuenta. Su especialidad son las grandes bóvedas, los billetes verdes de a montones y miles de quilates de oro, y ni hablar del alcohol fino y exclusivo que le apasiona coleccionar. Sin embargo, en esa oportunidad está en acción para obtener algo especial para alguien especial… Aquel que conoció en una noche parecida a esa, sólo que en pleno invierno, que logró robarle como nadie más ha podido, y algo tan simbólico como su amor y devoción. 

Luces se encienden, no los bombillos en su totalidad por obvia preocupación pero hay suficiente luz para ver, y Shiki puede deleitarse finalmente con aquella joyería glamorosa que eligió para su cometido; las vitrinas relucen, pero no se comparan con las diferentes joyas y piedras preciosas que se resguardan dentro de ellas. A Shiki no le apasionan las joyas, pero sí los gestos de cierto hombre encantador cuando habla acerca de ellas…

Y por ello se encuentra allí, su intención no es otra sino conseguir la joya perfecta para su amado… Con la que además tiene ideado realizar un movimiento sumamente importante.

Shiki se pasea en la espaciosa y solitaria tienda con naturalidad, como si no fuera la mitad de la noche y estuviera en medio de un robo, y más al fondo la ve… Justamente en el centro del edificio hay una caja de vidrio, más brillante que las demás, resguardada por una cinta rojiza que es soportada por postes dorados. En su interior, por supuesto, se halla lo que Shiki había planeado conseguir durante meses de investigación y preparación.

Sus pasos son silenciosos, como si flotara en el aire, y Shiki hace un lado la cinta para encargarse sin problemas del vidrio. La joya en su interior, que descansa elegantemente sobre un almohadón rojo, titila frente a su mirada como si le diera la bienvenida… El oro rosa forma perfectamente una [sortija](https://http2.mlstatic.com/D_NP_744411-MLM20561929633_012016-Q.jpg%20), adornado por un diamante del mismo color que lo ciega por un instante.

Y Shiki piensa inmediatamente en Rikka, asociando en un principio los tonos rosados, y lo imagina llevando aquel anillo exclusivo y de millones de dólares en su anular. Cabe destacar que Shiki puede comprar fácilmente todas las joyas que –Rikka- deseara, pero robarla era más significativo para esa ocasión ¿No era algo que los identificaba a los dos? Expertos en el crimen organizado y perfecto, uno calculador y el otro audaz, que no han dejado ni una sola huella de su presencia en cada exitoso movimiento. Un combo perfecto convertido en amantes por sus propios corazones.

Sin hacer un solo sonido, silencioso como acostumbra trabajar, Shiki cierra la compuerta dejando todo como lo encontró, a diferencia por supuesto de la sortija que ahora lleva en su mano. Gira y se dispone a salir, no sin antes obtener un estuche para colocar su reciente adquisición, que elige rosa también para no perder la sintonía. Finalmente sale por la entrada del frente, tan tranquilo que resulta descarado, y ajustando el sombrero sobre su cabeza se pierde entre las calles dirigiéndose a su hotel, una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios.

**.**

Es tarde por la noche y Shiki por fin se encuentra de vuelta en su hogar. Está agotado, también de mal humor, debido al atraso excesivo de su vuelo y los ancianos ruidosos que lo acompañaron en la primera clase. Se arrepiente de sobremanera de no haber tomado un avión privado, pero ya es tarde para ello. Lo que lo reconforta es pensar en el éxito de su corto viaje, pensando en cómo deberá efectuar su próximo movimiento.

El chofer lo deja en la entrada de su residencia, que es lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerada una mansión aunque menos estrambótica, y cuando ingresa está tan cansado que no se toma la molestia de encender la luz todavía…

De pronto, no yendo muy lejos, un par de manos suaves y ágiles lo sorprenden envolviéndose delicadamente en su abdomen, y Shiki se mantiene quieto ante aquel contacto tan conocido… _Ah_, que grato es estar en casa de nuevo.

-Bienvenido…- 

Una voz melodiosa choca contra su cuello y en seguida un beso tras otro marca su piel expuesta. Shiki se relaja, ya todo el mal humor se ha esfumado, y tomando las manos que están sobre él se da la vuelta para enfrentar al intruso más maravilloso de su vida.

Las luces del exterior son suficientes para notar la mirada amorosa que Rikka le dedica y Shiki le devuelve el gesto abrazándolo, juntando sus cuerpos tanto como es posible. No hay palabras, después de todo Shiki prefiere actuar, y a cambio acaricia la mejilla del contrario antes de capturar aquellos labios rosados y embriagantes que tanta falta le hicieron, convirtiéndose en un beso profundo de los que acostumbran compartir.

Las manos de Rikka se enrollan perfectamente en su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos como tanto le gusta, y Shiki tampoco se mantiene quieto deslizando las propias sobre la tela fina de la bata violeta que Rikka viste y proviene del armario del mismísimo Shiki. Siente la espalda bien formada, percibiendo un escalofrío de gusto, y no conforme con ello desciende un poco más trazando la perfecta curvatura de la espalda baja.

A su tiempo toman una gran bocanada de aire, aunque no se separan demasiado. Hay una sonrisa cómplice, miradas cargadas de deseo, y Shiki no se contiene en obtener un beso más.

Es luego de varios minutos que la voz de Rikka, levemente áspera, se escucha nuevamente:

-¿Tienes hambre? Te preparé algo para cenar.-

Shiki asiente y Rikka, complacido, lo guía de la mano al piso de arriba. La Habitación de Shiki es enorme, lo suficiente como para preparar con facilidad una mesa para dos; los platos están cubiertos y una botella de whisky los espera. Como plus el cristal del ventanal abierto revela el resplandor de las estrellas que acompañan a la luna plateada y elegante. Sin duda, todo fue planificado por Rikka para recibirlo

No importa que, Rikka siempre estará un paso más allá de Shiki… Y a Shiki no le importa, menos cuando disfruta de todos esos detalles.

Toman asiento frente a frente y la comida es revelada, un plato sencillo y ligero que Shiki ama de las manos de Rikka, y también la bebida es servida. Conversan entre bocados, desviándose de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, y cuando todo se termina Rikka tiene un ofrecimiento más: un baño caliente y relajante.

Shiki está siendo extremadamente mimado y sólo porque se encuentra tan cansado (feliz además) y ha echado de menos a Rikka deja que sea este quien tome el control. Es así como Rikka se ocupa de su camisa, despojando cada botón con suma gracia, y luego de que su torso es descubierto Rikka se traslada a la pieza inferior…

-¿Qué es…?- y en un rápido movimiento, desviando su tarea, Rikka extrae de un bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo rosa, su expresión se vuelve extrañada ante su inesperado descubrimiento.

La pereza de Shiki se esfuma en un instante y sus ojos se abren tanto como pueden cuando se da cuenta de la situación, del cambio drástico que un descuido suyo ocasionó. Había olvidado por completo que llevaba la joya, considerándolo lo más seguro en su momento, y ahora… Rikka la halló mucho antes de que pudiera planificar el cómo entregársela.

Por primera vez, luego de años y múltiples eventos, los planes de Shiki no resultan como los ideó.

-¿¡Diamante rosa!?- la voz de Rikka exclama con inmenso asombro cuando visualiza lo que hay dentro, está cada vez más intrigado y ahora ese sentimiento se mezcla con la conmoción debido a la joya que hace un tiempo llamó su atención y deseaba obtener- Shiki, ¿Por qué…?- por supuesto, Rikka tiene muchas preguntas ahora.

Shiki es consciente que ha metido la pata entera, se suponía que Rikka no debía enterarse de esa forma, y lo único que puede hacer es seguir adelante a pesar de que lo han tomado con la guardia baja (Rikka siendo más ágil que él una vez más)

Y luego de una respiración profunda, intentando calmar sus nervios y estabilizarse, toma las manos de Rikka a la altura de su pecho.

-Lo _conseguí_ para ti.- murmura, no se pierde cuando el rostro de Rikka se ensancha un poco más de la sorpresa.

No sabe qué decir, las palabras se mezclan en su cabeza como si estuvieran en medio de un tifón, y sin saber cómo continuar se inclina hace adelante y se apoya en la frente de Rikka, cerrando los ojos. Rikka espera paciente, lo sabe, y puede sentir los fuertes latidos de ambos corazones.

Shiki es conocido por ser frío, distante además, pero sólo la persona que ganó su corazón ha visto más allá de esa faceta. El amor de Shiki es pequeño, pero es como una esfera concentrada de afecto difícil de sostener por su peso… Sin embargo, fácilmente Rikka se las ha arreglado para mantenerla.

-Shiki…- el llamado de Rikka es suave, incluso tranquilo, en apoyo para que continuara.

Cuando Shiki vio a Rikka en acción por primera vez, ya hace un tiempo atrás, sintió desagrado por haber sido superado por un muchacho con esa clase de apariencia. Rikka ganó el robo de esa ocasión, que consistió en un brazalete de esmeraldas, y la mirada de Shiki que sólo buscaba vencerlo. Sus encuentros se volvieron constantes, tanto fuera del trabajo como en plenos crímenes, y cuando les tocó trabajar juntos hubo una gran colisión entre los dos que despertó sentimientos ocultos y que no se negaron a compartir.

Rikka es la persona más hábil, inteligente, educada y talentosa que conoce, sin dejar de mencionar lo increíblemente amoroso que no ha dejado de ser con él, y Shiki sólo añora mantenerlo a su lado hasta el fin de sus días. No retenerlo, jamás reprimiría a Rikka de su libertad, sino hacerle saber con acciones que siempre estará ahí para lo que desee y necesite… Que nunca lo dejará solo.

Y luego de un breve repaso de sus memorias, ayudándole a confirmar sus fuertes sentimientos, Shiki enfrenta a Rikka y logra pronunciar:

-Déjame permanecer a tu lado por más tiempo, permíteme entregarte toda mi devoción… Porque he elegido amarte hasta que no pueda más.- hace una breve pausa, no sabe cómo interpretar el gesto que ahora Rikka posee, y obtiene valor con un apretón en las manos que no ha dejado de sostener- Cásate conmigo.-

El peso en el pecho de Shiki se derrite, su corazón se siente agotado por su esfuerzo, y nota como los obres rosados se cristalizan. _Oh_, Shiki no está contento por hacer llorar a su persona más preciada, pero de cierta forma siente que está bien, que la ocasión se presta para ello. Sin más, besa la frente de un Rikka conmocionado y se detiene por varios segundos, sintiendo la piel cálida hacerle cosquillas, para luego trasladarse a una de las mejillas dejando otro beso silencioso y cariñoso. Incluso, se toma el tiempo de besar los dedos delgados que sostienen la cajita con el anillo que ha sido olvidado por un momento.

Cuando sus besos se terminan, Rikka asiente… Una, dos e incluso cinco veces balanceando su cabeza con más fuerza cada vez. Y al cruce de sus miradas Shiki sonríe ante el brillo que ahora envuelven los obres rosados más preciosos que cualquier joya existente.

-Hagamos eso… Amémonos por siempre.- es la dulce manera en la que Rikka acepta la proposición antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Shiki, apretándolo con fuerza y amor.

Al separarse, sin medir el tiempo de su abrazo, Rikka le entrega a Shiki lo que sostiene y extiende su brazo izquierdo. Shiki lo entiende en seguida, se ha vuelto más perspicaz cada que pasa más tiempo junto al otro, y sin esperar más coloca el anillo en su lugar… Definitivamente, luce más perfecto de lo que imaginó.

Y así, independientemente de la circunstancia, una nueva promesa fue hecha.

Encantado Rikka observa el anillo en su mano, alzando un poco su brazo para detallarlo mejor, y las luces de la estancia permiten que su brillo se mezcle con el que este posee ahora. Shiki adora la escena; el hombre de su vida cubierto apenas por una capa de tela, el cabello enroscado hacia un lado y llevando una expresión cargada de felicidad absoluta en su hermoso rostro… Y piensa, hechizado con la imagen, que todo ha valido la pena y que es capaz de llevar a cabo mucho más por la felicidad de Sera Rikka, su _prometido_.

El ambiente no será el más indicado, lejos de ser sofisticado e ideal para ese suceso tan importante, pero aun así lo tienen todo para que sea perfecto…

Un espacio privado y acogedor, sólo para ellos dos, en el que Shiki logró hacer llegar sus sentimientos ¿No era esa su verdadera intención? Y con esa conclusión Shiki atrae a Rikka hacia él, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura pequeña, y se inclina para acariciar el hombro que ahora está descubierto en un beso flojo. Rikka se apega a él y el violeta se encuentra con el rosado, una par de miradas tan genuinas y sentimentales que sólo es apartada para el otro.

-¿Te gusta?- Shiki menciona después de un rato en la misma posición, como si estuviera compartiendo un íntimo secreto.

-Me fascina…- la respuesta viene en un suspiro lleno de gozo- ¿Deberíamos abrir otra botella para celebrar?- y esta vez la sonrisa dulce de Rikka se tinta ligeramente de insinuación.

-Mmmm tal vez más tarde…- recomienda Shiki, por supuesto que con otra intención en mente- En cambio, mencionaste un baño ¿No es así? Pienso que… -

No hace falta que Shiki termine de hablar, pues Rikka lo entiende de inmediato y se abraza firmemente a su cuello, a su merced. Es suficiente respuesta para Shiki, la que esperaba, y en un rápido movimiento alza sin dificultades el cuerpo de Rikka entre sus brazos. Deja un beso casto en los labios, recibiendo una risita emocionada, y se pone en marcha hasta su lujoso cuarto de baño.

Ambos son expertos en el crimen perfecto, su historial humillaba fácilmente a otros del mismo medio, pero definitivamente no se compara con su amor… Dicen que lo perfecto no existe, pero para ellos la perfección era lo mismo al éxito así que han alcanzado el nivel más alto.

_Oh_, esperen, aún no… Falta su boda todavía.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia iba a ser algo breve, rápida de escribir, pero se extendió tomándome 3 noches. Les cuento todo lo que me inspiró y fluyó para su creación:
> 
> 1\. Un tweet de @incorrect_tkpr que me llevó a pensar en ellos como un par de criminales enamorados. No fue hasta que, en mi siesta de esa tarde, la historia fue dando forma en mi cabeza ¡Y no podía desaprovechar ese arranque de inspiración!
> 
> 2\. La vibra de la canción "Role Play" de Astro. Si bien la letra no se ajusta a la historia, es su melodía seductora e insinuante lo que dio ganas de escribir algo así de dulzón y ligeramente picante.
> 
> 3\. Desde hace tiempo he tenido la fantasía de verlos a ambos como la pareja Adams, y ya que volví a ver la película del 92 hace poco deseaba inmenso describir su amor parecido a la de estos dos considerando que se ajusta mucho a ellos ¿No les parece?
> 
> 4\. La semana pasada no la pasé bien, de verdad hay mucha gente mala en este mundo, y lo único que deseaba era sumergirme en alguna de mis OTP para desestresarme ¡Y fue un éxito!
> 
> Sin más, espero no olvidar algún punto, espero les haya gustado esta historia!! fue un poco difícil, también me he sentido fuera de forma con los fanfics, pero no dejé de ponerle mi esfuerzo y cariño. 
> 
> Como siempre, disculpen por cualquier error y/o incoherencia (la leí tanto que es dificil que no se escape algo) 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! me hace feliz que, luego de dos añitos, tenga la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo para este par que me tiene enamorada con su amor~


End file.
